


What Are You Up To?

by SerinaSeras



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Civil War (Marvel), Cute, F/M, Flirty, Funny, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel movies - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, Shy, Superheros, Suspicious, Work, class, reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off Tom Holland Spidey)<br/>The reader and Peter are good friends but ever since Pete was absent for a couple of weeks he's been different. How will this new distance between the two effect their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Adorable

You had to admit you understood why people we’re pressing for school to start later because Physics at seven in the morning really wasn’t doing it for you. And the same went for the rest of the class, it was so bad that the teacher had actually brought in a Keurig machine along with coffee and the whole shebang for the students. You were only halfway through the school year and senioritis was hitting you hard, but somehow you still managed to stay afloat… as for certain classmates, not so much.

 

“So the final velocity is going to be-” Mr. J goes to reach for the index cards with the students names on them when he notices Peter dosing off in the back. “Mr. Parker!” he shouts from the front of the class. Peter’s head still rests on his binder while the rest of the class swivels their seats in his direction, low chuckles emanating from different parts of the room. A frustrated grumble comes from your teacher, “will someone please wake up Mr. Parker, Kyle please”.

 

The student nudges Peter causing him to spring up, his head moving around wobbly, “Mr. Parker what is-” Mr. J starts before he is cut off “-yeah uh the answers 15 meters per second” yawned Peter, rubbing his eyes. Your teacher raised his brow and fixed his glasses “it’s actually-” “-yea negative fifteen meters per second my bad I got some drool on the paper” he interjected once more, but mumbled the last part.

 

The entire class looked from the teacher, to Peter, and then back to the teacher, while your attention moved back to Peter whose eyes meet yours with a mischievous grin. You responded by shaking your head, but the smile that formed on your lips gave away how amused you actually were. “Now class” your teacher began, bringing the focus back to the front of the room, “I’m going to be handing out a set of worksheets which you are allowed to do together.” he rambled handing out the first stack of sheets to your row. “Although, this does not mean you take the answers from somebody else and steel all the credit” he stressed, eyeing the row behind you.

 

Once (friend’s name) had given you your paper you started working, taking out your reference table and calculator, and began writing down some equations. Your two friend’s next to you continued talking, so as usual you continued working on the sheet. 

 

Going through the questions, a person moving from the back of the room caught your attention. Already knowing who it was a cheeky smile formed on your lips, causing you to move your binder over a bit, Peter made his way over to you with his worksheets and a pen in hand. Noticing Peter your two friends perked up, “oh Peter thank god you’re here! We have no idea what we're doing”, your one friend groaned causing you to roll your eyes a bit. He acknowledged them with a nod, as he settled his work next to yours, “our hero” you teased, moving your eyes away from the calculator to face him. His white teeth peaked out from his cheeky grin, but the bags under his eyes told another story causing you to frown a bit. “How you doing sunshine, you’re not looking too hot” you stated, eyes examining him a bit more. He leaned against the lab table and began writing down the answer to one of the problems “I’m fine” he responded, his shoulder rolling a bit as if it was irritated.

 

“You sure you want to stand Pete, I’m willing to share my seat” you smirked, swiveling your chair suggestively. Pete looked over eyeing you, his gaze moving from your lap to your face with a flirty grin “oh really now?” he quirked raising a brow. Heat instantly rose to your face and you bit your tongue “no I ugh I was just joking um… Uhhh” you brain went a little haywire but thankfully (your friends name) spoke out “Peter we need your help!” she whined from next to him, her sheet as well as your other friends completely blank with only a few equations written down. “I’ll be there in a minute, lemme just discuss them with (name) and then I’ll help you guys out” he assured.

 

“So where were we again something about sharing a seat?’ he teased, causing your face to go red again. “No we were about to compare answers remember?’ you argued, moving a strand behind your ear. “Right” he responded, turning back to his work, moving a lot closer to you so that your shoulders were touching. You skin instantly heated up and you could feel his muscles against yours, you bit your tongue.

 

“How are we doing class?” the teacher shouted from his desk, “good’ you yelped, instantly biting your cheek because your voice had come out more strained than you expected it to. Attempting to calm yourself you looked back to your worksheets and chuckled, while yours was covered in formulas and numbers Peter’s was completely blank, except for the answers on the page.

 

As he was going on and on about one of the problems you tapped his paper and looked towards him “Pete where’s your work?” you asked with a questioning brow. “Oh I did it in my head” he shrugged, flicking some eraser scraps that your friends had swiped onto his paper. “Pete it’s not like we're doing low-number hypotenuse problems...You’re really doing this in your head?” you stressed. “Yea of course, you think I’d lie to you?” he smiled, his dimples poking out. “I hope not” you teased, pushing into him a bit. As you went back to comparing answers, his smile fell a bit, going unnoticed by you, like other things...

 

Both of you went through the worksheets discussing the problems, while also having him explain to you the ones that you didn’t understand. “So why is this one different from the others?” you asked, looking at his answer and then back to yours, trying to figure out what you did wrong. A loud grumble came from your teacher as he rose from his seat “will you please keep the noise down! If this continues you’ll have to finish the rest by yourselves” he warned, eyeing the second row once again.

 

Turning back to one another you moved in closer, the heat of your skin prickling your nerves once more. His pen dragged across your page as he began whispering in a hushed tone “See for the other ones we’ve been working with free falling objects but for this one you have to consider the air resistance” he explained. “We’ll that’s stupid”, you grumbled your nose scrunching a bit, causing Peter to laugh. “You’re adorable” he chuckled, his eyes instantly shooting out, showing that slipped out by mistake. Your eyes lowered in response “oh really now?” you chided, seeing his cheeks flush. A stream of "uhs ums" and awkward laughs came from him until a light-hearted giggle from you halted his awkward remarks, “well look who’s the flustered one now” you taunted, moving your head closer to his “you know you’re not too bad yourself Parker” you admitted, really popping out the "P" in his name.

 

You’re flirtatious side was coming out again and you swore to yourself if someone didn’t- “Jesus Christ Peter how long does it take to compare answers with (name) get your butt over here” complained (friend’s name) poking him from behind. An agitated sigh left your throat “there's some ladies who need rescuing Parker” you smiled sadly, before moving away from him and turning back towards your work once more.

 

You saw Pete from the corner of your eye slowly turn over to your friends and you noticed the strain in his muscles again. Something was off, for the past month or so he’s seemed tired...different. And not senioritis different, no, like something else was taking up his time. A girl maybe? You frowned at the thought, realizing how distant he’d been. The only time you saw him anymore was in school, and sometimes he wasn’t even in school, ever since he was absent for those two weeks something's changed. But what could it be?


	2. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're noticing more and more things that are different about Peter leaving you to become more and more concerned as to what he's up to

Papers scattered around the table, you looked over your homework, attempting to finish the rest of the sheet that you fell asleep trying to figure out the night before. The cafeteria was packed as usual but since the majority of your friend’s first class started later in the day, they had no reason to be in early. Leaving you alone in the morning trying to focus on your work than how awkward it always was being by yourself in the cafeteria. 

 

Becoming preoccupied in your work the first bell had rung and the cafeteria had quickly become empty, cept for the kids that either had off or had gym, and you were the ladder. You felt the table squeak a bit as your friend Claire plopped into the seat in front of you dropping her backpack onto the table. “Morning” she sang, happy as always. “Morning” you replied, giving her a quick smile before you dove back into your work.

 

Your usual morning routine continued, following with Claire discussing funny things that happened last night at band practice or something weird that her cat was doing. “So Brian was running around the basement without a shirt on and then Alex put a pizza roll in Matt’s trumpet, so we wasted an hour trying to get the stupid thing out” she rambled, as your nodded and made short responses. 

 

Continuing to punch out problems into your calculator you jolted up when Claire kicked you underneath the table, “hey look it’s your buddy Peter” she pointed, as he walked into the cafeteria with a coffee mug in hand, now that peaked your interest. Once he walked over to his usual group which was only two tables in front of you, you both called out to each other “morning Parker” you hollered, receiving the usual glare from the other kids in the cafeteria. “Morning (last name)” he responded, perking up from his seat to give you his playful grin.

 

“Why do you guys always do that?” your friend remarked, giving you a judging look. “I don’t know it’s just our thing” you shrugged, writing down your next equation. “Actually speaking of things do you know if Peter’s you know uh… with, anyone?” you asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Uh not really, I mean I’ve seen him and Michelle together which is kinda out of the ordinary but, If you really want to know, that’s something you’re going to have to ask-” “Peter” you interrupted “how nice of you to join us”, your eyes moving over to Claire making sure she wouldn’t say anything. 

 

“Oh you know I was just in the neighborhood” he joked, taking a swing of his coffee. Your eyes focused on the mug taking your interest once again. “Mmm I see, so… when did you start drinking coffee?” you asked, giving him your sassiest brow raise. He looked down the mug and puckered his lips “ummm uhhh I don’t know a couple of weeks ago” he answered a bit unsure of himself. You nodded, turning back to the next question, until you heard him curse under his breath and begin to fumble for his phone. “Uhhh god, you texted me last night didn’t you?” he sighed, realizing why you were a bit more bitter than usual. “And called as well” you corrected him, being a bit too aggressive with the keys on the calculator. Claire watched awkwardly but quickly got up from the table and said, “oh hey I think the old lunch lady looks kinda lonely I think I’m going to go talk to her”. 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose while you were committed to keeping your gaze on your paper. He moved around the table to sit right next to you, quietly leaning over to look at your work, the entire page was covered with formulas and scribbled out numbers; if there was ever a battle of numbers and letters you were sure your page would be the murle of that. He scooted in closer, making you bite the inside of your cheek in annoyance.

 

“That one’s wrong” he stated “you forgot to consider the air resistance again”. Your nose automatically scrunched up “we’ll I still think it’s stupid” you grumbled, earning a low chuckle from Peter. His arm came around you and rubbed your neck, causing you to lean into his touch, “I’m sorry I didn’t answer last night” he whispered, looking into your eyes with his wide baby brown’s looking for forgiveness. “It’s ok” you sighed, closing your eyes a bit as his thumb massaged the crick in your neck. You were tired, really tired, but you knew you were nowhere as exhausted than how Peter appeared, and it killed you not knowing what was causing him to be like that. 

 

After a while you opened your eyes, and noticed the time of the clock on the wall and cursed, leaning away from Pete’s touch you hurriedly changing your shoes. He sat there with a confused look on his face, “uhh (name) what are you doing?” he asked, as you slipped on your Nikes. “I’m changing for gym” you explained casually, taking off your shirt revealing the black tank top you were wearing underneath, “Is this fine?” you questioned, turning over to him. A bright blush swept over his face as you looked at you “umm yea uh that uh that should be fine” he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Awesome” you gleamed, and began jogging towards the cafeteria doors “see you in a bit Parker, also don’t let anyone take my homework” you hollered a goofy grin on your face as you disappeared through the doors. 

 

-

 

Arriving back from gym you felt a bit more awake from having to run around the field playing soccer, whipping the small amount of sweat from your brow you walked into the cafeteria with a smile on your face. Walking back to your seat your smile quickly fell when you realized that Peter wasn’t there, but you were greeted by Claire who noticed your confusion. “Yea I don’t know where he went, I came back to the table and then all of a sudden Parker was just running out the door” she recalled, eating spoonful of yogurt. “What do you mean he just ran out the door?” you questioned, sitting down in your seat and quickly changing back into your boots and t-shirt. Through muffled sounds and a mouthful of yogurt Claire responded “I don’t know like he slipped past the security guards and ran out of the school, you want to try some of this yogurt it's really good”. You sighed, quickly packing up the rest of your belongings “Jesus Christ Claire no I do not want some!” you snarled, getting up and walking to Physics as the bell rang. 

 

You were completely furious, and completely forgot to wait up for (friend’s name), and walk to Physics together. Making your way to the class you took out your phone and texted Peter

 

~Peter where the hell are you?~

 

You stared back at the screen, he always use to answer you right away but lately he hadn’t even bothered to respond, what was he doing? Finally arriving to class you took your usual seat, putting your backpack under the table, the door to the classroom opened and (friend’s name) walked in giving you a pouted look. “Girl what’s going on? You just stormed out of the cafeteria and didn’t even wait up for me” she scoffed, taking out her notes. 

 

Ignoring her complaints you turned over to the back of the class checking to see if Peter was there, but only finding his seat empty. “Ohhh I see Boy Wonder and you are having problems, I’m telling you, you shouldn’t put out if he’s going to act out” she tisked. “What” you shrieked, looking back over to her “no no no no, I am not dating Peter and I’m not hooking up with Peter” you insisted, lowering your voice as the classroom was almost full. 

 

“Yea yea ok, but don’t tell me it's not going to happen” she laughed “Anna don’t you think (name) and Peter should date?”, (friend’s name) asked, elbowing her. Anna’s head popped out from next to (friend’s name) “Oh my god yes! You guys would be perfect together you know-” “Ok just stop, stop talking” you pressed, turning your attention to the teacher. 

 

“Good morning class, hopefully you've been following the lesson for the past week because I’ll be putting you in groups to complete a lab, and trust me you’re going to needs your notes” he insisted, fixing the glasses on his nose. You let out a breath and looked at your friend’s knowing you were going to have to do all the work as usual. You’re teacher went into explaining the project handing out a giant packet and showing a slideshow that took up the entire period, as he got to the end of the power point you raised your hand. “Mr. J I’m sorry but when are we going to be conducting the lab I don’t see any materials set out for us for this week?” you pointed out, leading the other kids to look around the room and notice this as well.

 

“You are correct Ms. (last name), you’ll be completing this lab outside of school”, the entire class groaned in unison. “Now calm down everyone, you all did this do yourselves. I’m tired of all of you taking answers from one another, so all of your answers are going to be different for this lab”. All the student’s stared back at him with disapproving looks, “come on kids, this is physics it’s suppose to be fun!” he explained, holding out his hands exuberantly. 

 

“Yea suppose to be” Damian mumbled from the second row, causing everyone to chuckle. The bell rang and everyone quickly began exiting the room. After collecting your belongings and slinging your backpack strap over your shoulder you walked over to your teacher who was already doing work on his computer,

 

“Hi Mr. J”, you exclaimed. You weren’t an A+ student in class, in fact you probably weren’t even an A student, you were never really great at taking tests, but you found the material pretty interesting, and you did your work and interacted well in class so your teacher was quite fond of you, especially since you were a bit of a fandom geek. “(Name) how can I help you?” he smiled, turning his seat towards you, “I was wondering if I could have an extra packet of the lab” you asked. His smile instantly dropped, leaning over his desk he grabbed another packet and faced you again, “it’s for Peter isn’t it” he stated, raising a brow. 

 

You stood there not saying anything, fearful of where the conversation was headed. Mr. J sighed and removed his glasses “(name) you’re a good kid, you do your work and you’re going to do some great things. But Parker, Mr. Parker is quite bright I’ll give him that. But, I see his type every year, a good student that becomes a delinquent, starts dozing off in class and even as you’ve seen today skipping. Please, don’t put yourself with people like that” he encouraged, finally handing you the packet.

 

You slowly took the packet in your hand and looked at the cover, a swirl of thoughts moving around in your mind. “Thanks for the extra packet Mr. J” you mumbled, mindlessly walking out of the classroom and down the hall. 

Jesus Christ Peter where were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of another scenario that tied into the first chapter that connected to the first so I thought I'd post it. If you guys noticed I low key added Zendaya's character Michelle from homecoming and none of us really know who her character but I have an idea on how or who I want her character to be in this possible fic series so I'm curious what you guys think. Does that sound interesting or if I continue this would you rather have me not involve another character?


	3. A Killer Right Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're already filled with an array of emotions from what transpired today but it becomes even worse when you friend tells you she saw Peter with a black eye. She has reason to believe that Flash Thompson beat up Peter and you completely lose it, determined to give Flash a piece of your mind when you see him next.

Usually Peter would cross into your daydreams, but now he was stuck in your head, a mix of worry, hate, anger, lo- “Jesus H Christ (name) that is a lot of red!” exclaimed Roseline, looking over at your work. Your assignment for art class was to do a water color of your own eyes, using mirrors in front of you as reference. Instead, of using neutral pastels, the scheme to your painting was an absurd amount of red causing it to look like it was on fire. “Woh that’s pretty freaky, I can really feel the emotion in it” Jess commented, fixing her glasses “You know Hopkins University did a study in 2013 finding that the colors that we correlate feelings with, you know red for anger as well as love have a psychological-” “Jess will you please shut up nobody cares about what research article you read!” Lily screamed from the other side of the room.

 

Causing the class to snicker and Mrs. Dulco to start scolding Jess. Roseline turned back to you ignoring the scene, “so what’s got you all down in the dumps?” she asked, looking at your painting and back to your face. You sighed, trying to add a cooling color onto the canvas, “Pete just ran out of the cafeteria this morning and he skipped Physics class” you explained. “Ohhh well that makes sense” nodded Roseline, you paused and looked over at her “what do you mean by that?” you questioned. Roseline titled her head a bit and shrugged, “oh well because I saw Pete in the hallway before with a black eye, I bet Flash just lost it and finally went at him” she assumed, going back to her work. 

 

You sat there completely shocked, he seriously went there? Flash had been picking on Peter for years and you had feared that something like this would happen, dammit. Even more anger was boiling up than before, Flash wasn’t going to get away with being an asshole anymore, you were going to confront him and luckily you knew just where to find him.

 

The final bell for 8th period rang and you along with your other friends already found yourselves sitting comfortably in your usual lunch seats. You furiously bit off chuncks of your sandwich, munching angrily, your friend Timothy stared at you concerned. “You alright there (name)? I’m sure whatever the sandwich did it’s really sorry…” he said watching you gulp down the last bite. “No Tim he’s not sorry, he’s an asshole and I’m tired of his bullshit and I’m not going to just sit by any longer” you grunted, looking off into the distance. “Well I don’t know why you’re using gender pronouns with your food but I feel a bit offended” he tisked. “I’m not talking about the sandwich Tim, I’m talking about Flash!” you hissed, nodding over to Thompson who had just walked into the cafeteria.

 

You immediately got up from your seat and began walking over to Flash as he sat down with his friends, while Tim quickly followed after you. This was completely out of character for you, I mean you never really started shit with people, unless they said something that deserved you to call them out. But this, this was huge, you were going up against Flash freaking Thompson and you weren't planning on lecturing him like a guidance counselor, on the do’s and don’ts of being a decent human being. No you were ready go straight up warrior on his ass. 

 

“Flash!” you shouted, walking up to him, your fists clenched and your brows knitted together. “What’s up gorgeous” he smiled, leaning an elbow up against the table. Tim quickly ran to your side, “I’m sorry Flash she’s a little high right now, I’m pretty sure Lunch Lady Nancy accidentally laced the cookies with kush again, you know how crazy old people are. Always looking for excitement, and speaking of excitement I think the sophomores are pranking Mr. Ferman again, come on (name) let's go and-” “Tim I swear if you don’t walk away you're going to get your ass kicked too” you warned, keeping your eyes on Flash. “Yea I thought as much” he mumbled, quickly retreating back to the table. 

 

“So what’s got you all rattled?” teased Flash, earning a chuckle from his companions. You moved directly in front of him, your knuckles became white from how hard you were clenching them. “Don’t act innocent Flash, we all know you’re far from it” you scoffed “you’re always picking on Peter and this time you went too far. Harassing someone is one thing, but getting physical is another. Like a fucking black eye Flash, really? Even I thought you had more class than that” you mocked. 

 

Flash looked at his crew oddly and then back to you, slowly getting up from his seat he walked right in front of you, his face uncomfortably close to yours. “Look baby girl, I don’t know what you heard but I didn’t beat up your little boyfriend” he confessed “but… if we’re being honest I’d rather get my hands on someone like you, sweetcheeks” he whispered, gripping your chin and just as he was about to pull you in, your fist was raising up to-

 

Time seem to skip for a second because the next thing you recall is the sensation of someone else's fist connecting with your jaw. The pain started pulsing from where the fist made contact and you look back up in shock to see Liz Allen starring back wildly at you, mother of god, that girl had a killer right hook. “Don’t you fucking touch my man” she wailed. You walked back up to her, your fist raised “you got one good shot in, but trust me that’s the only one you’re going to get” you promised, getting up in her face. “Oh she was going to get her ass handed to her” you thought, ready to deliver a punch of your own-

 

“(name)?” a voice shouted, you turned over to the voice that called out from far behind you. Eyes searching until everything stopped for a moment and you realized it was “Peter?” you questioned. His eye was surrounded by a horrible black bruise but you could still see the surprise and horror in it, and before you were able to say anything or remember the situation you were in Liz had swiped your legs from under you and the bell rung. 

 

Everything turned upside down and you waited for the pain of your head coming in contact with the floor so you closed your eyes, bracing for impact. But the next thing you felt was a familiar pair of arms wrapped around you and you opened your eyes once more and were greeted by Parker’s face. He carefully sat you down on the floor, looking down at you baffled, “I should be calling you troublemaker now, shouldn’t I?” he smiled, his arms still around you. 

 

“I could say the same thing for you” you retorted, examining the black and blue skin around his eye. He smiled back at your comment, showing his adorable dimples that would usually have your stomach doing backflips, but you remembered that you were angry at him. Although, the pain in your jaw reminded you how hurt you were causing this silent conversation between you and Peter. “(name) what’s-” “will you two get off the floor and get to class already!” shouted one of the lady janitors, staring at you judgingly, as the other’s began moving the lunch tables out to the storage room. “Of course, our bad” you apologized, standing up and swiping the dust off of your jeans before you went to get your backpack from the table. Peter followed behind you, “wait (name) where are you going?” he asked, trying to keep up with you as you made your way out of the cafeteria. 

 

“To class” you said “you know that thing that most students actually go to”. You turned away from him but were quickly stopped by the tug of his hand on yours. Turning you back around, he pulled you closer to him “no I’m taking you to the nurse, your jaw needs to be iced” he insisted. Your stared back at him, brows still knitted, “fine” you agreed “but you’re getting that black eye iced too mister”. 

 

~

 

“Good afternoon, please write down your name and grade and we’ll- my lord what happen to you two?” gasped the Nurse “Deloris I told you the school was getting involved with gangs again” she murmured to the other nurse at the desk, who was doing paperwork. “No no, that’s not what happened I just uh… um slipped…” you said hesitantly. The nurse turned over to Peter “and you?” she questioned, “I uh, um… slipped, as well…”. She looked back at you and then Peter once more until walking back to her desk going “mmmmhmmmmm, just write your names down and take an ice pack” she murmured. 

 

“Thanks” you both said in unision, running over to the refrigerator, slightly embarrassed. After getting the ice packs and wrapping them, Peter quickly took your hand and guided you to the medical beds in the adjacent room, “we’re just going to rest our heads for a minute, you know headaches from... slipping” he rambled, closing the door behind him. “Wait you’re not allowed to- ah whatever” she shrugged going back to watching soap operas on her computer.

 

The room was terribly lit given that the blinds were closed and you both had no idea where the lights were. “It’s really weird that you can just come down and take a nap here if you’re tired” Peter admitted sitting down on one of the beds, “well it’s better than falling asleep in class” you countered, sitting next to him. He paused before speaking, “...yeah I guess you’re right”, you let out an un-amused grunt.

 

You looked around the room, a dark blue tint falling upon all of your surroundings, it was weird, the darkness was calming but it also made you feel vulnerable. “Come here you little fire cracker” he said, interrupting your thoughts “let me check your jaw”. Taking the ice pack from you he leaned in closer to have a look at your bruise, letting out a noise, “ooh she got you good” he admitted, turning your chin so he could get a better look at it. “Yea she really did” you agreed “she had a killer right hook, didn’t know she had it in her”. Peter nodded, gently putting the ice pack back on your bruise, and holding his hand there.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, his face going back to a close proximity to yours that always felt oddly comfortable but also thrilling. “Yea I’m a tough cookie” you responded, a small smile forming on your face. “I wouldn’t expect anything less” he smirked, his eyes twinkling holding unspoken promises, you always fell for those god damn adorable eyes but, “wait a moment” you interjected, pulling away from him “no you can’t do this, you can’t use your charms and your stupid smile to make me forget everything! Peter you left this morning! You skipped Physics and you make me think that Flash gave you a black eye and you made me pick a fight with him and Liz who went completely crazy for some reason. Where did you run off to? Why are you acting so weird and how the hell did you catch me before I fell, do you know how far you were?!?” you rambled, getting up from the bed and pacing back and forth. 

 

“(name) I just…” he began, before you cut him off “what Peter, what is so freaking important that you can’t tell me what’s going on?” you prodded, moving right in front of him. His hand grabbed yours, surprising you, his head hung low facing down towards his lap, “(name)... I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. I just need you to let it go ok, I just, I just need you to be here for me” he whispered, his hand gripping yours tighter than it ever has. 

 

You stood there completely shocked, if this was anyone else you would’ve went at them, you would’ve told them that doesn’t even make any sense and that they can’t continue acting like this. But, you continued standing there silent, this was Peter, and when it came to him you never really thought straight, instead of listening to your nagging conscience in the back of your mind, your heart felt for him and you gave in. Crouching down you held his face, raising it to yours, “ok, Pete, ok” you repeated. 

 

If Peter was going through something the least you could do was be there from him, I mean he was there for you all the time, right? You just needed to accept that he wouldn’t tell you, and move on from it, just let it go, let it go...

 

The two of you stood there for a while, your foreheads connecting, staying in some sort of linked meditation. You could feel his pain and his fatigue, you wish you could just let all of the emotions that he was storing float away, why couldn’t it just be simpler? You continued going through your thoughts until the bell caused you to jump. A frustrated sigh came from both of you, and you slowly moved away from one another give the each other space. 

 

Remembering something, you rummaged through your backpack and handed Peter a packet, “I almost forgot, we have a outside school lab to do” you said, watching him take the packet out of your hands. “So we’re probably going to have to end up doing it seeing as (friend’s name) and Anna never do any of the work” you grinned slightly but then paused “you will be able to do the lab with me.... Won’t you?” you asked, hoping this wouldn’t lead to another disappointment. 

 

Peter sat there quiet for a moment as if contemplating something, “no, yea no of course I’ll be able to the lab with you, yea no of course” he insisted awkwardly. He looked at him questionably, as he picked up his backpack and walked you outside the room “don’t worry I won’t disappoint you” he smiled, giving you a quick squeeze on the arm before he ran to his next class. “I hope not…” you murmured, walking off as well. 

The nurse watched as you both had already made your way out of the room “hey you forgot to give back the ice packs!” she hollered, before slumping back in her seat, “I tell you Deloris these gangs have no manners” she grunted, turning back to her computer once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another chapter idea so here ya go! I don't really have a full plan with this I'm kind of just writing whatever comes to mind so yea XD

**Author's Note:**

> So college starts in less than three weeks and I'm pretty nervous. I've been reminiscing the good old days with my physics squad in high school and I got really upset because we had some fun times together and I'm going to miss that class and my friends. So this fic is pretty much based off of the interactions that went down in that class so I pretty much substituted my friend Adam for Peter Parker and added some romance. I took out some of the comedy and interactions with my two friends that I sat next to, in order to make it more of a fanfic. But yea, minus some of the other stuff this was pretty much a day of physics Adam would usually fall asleep in the back and still get the answers correct and then he'd walk over to the front where my friends and I were and him and I would usually discuss the problems while my friends had no idea what we we're doing. I'm rambling but yea XD


End file.
